


Things I want

by Mr_Cellophane



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bottom Jake Dillinger, Gay! Jake Dillinger, M/M, Top Jeremy Heere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Cellophane/pseuds/Mr_Cellophane
Summary: Deere smut ;))





	Things I want

**Author's Note:**

> I know this took forever and im so sorry about that buuut I just found out that I don't like writing smut and ive been putting it off :))  
> this shit is shitty and rushed bc IIIIIII gave up.

Jake stared at the two girls making out on the floor. People in the circle were cheering and laughing or just uncomfortably staring. He looked over at his boyfriend who was one of the people uncomfortably staring.

As Christine  _finally_ split the two girls up the bottle was already spinning.

Jake stared at the spinning bottle. It slowed down landing on himself and his boyfriend. Jeremy looked up at him with a heavy blush. Since Rich had spun the bottle it was his choice. What would it be? Seven minutes in heaven? A dare? Or just a kiss.

His thoughts were interrupted as Rich drunkenly called out "SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" After that Jenna quietly mocked his enthusiasm which ended up with her getting a bottle cap chucked at her.

"Go back into the closet boys~" Michael called out as Jeremy slowly stood up, looking nervous. Jake noticed this and took his hand, walking into the closet. The door was shut quickly, Jeremy looked at him, the slight nervousness in his eyes was still noticeable through the dark

Jake frowned slightly "Jer, we don't gotta do-" He was roughly kissed by Jeremy mid sentence. After a second he melted into the kiss, kissing back passionately. Things only escalated from there. As Jeremy tried to push him against the wall Jake tripped on a small box and fell, Jeremy falling with him. Small laughs and giggles as Jeremy laid on top of him.   
  
As the laughter died down Jeremy kissed him again. It had the same amount of passion as before. Jeremy held onto his arms and deepened the kiss. Jeremy pulled away and looked down at Jake who stared up at him, both panting and blushing messes. Jeremy admired his boyfriend and kissed his jaw. Jake didn't say no to that, he loved it.   
  
Jeremy moved down to his neck after a second, kissing a sensitive spot. Jake tilted his head slightly to give him more room.   
  
Jeremy bit down at the sensitive spot, eliciting a soft sound from the other boy.

He then started sucking on the spot, making the other make a string of sounds. Jeremy pulled off, admiring how his boyfriend looked below him. Jake grinds against his boyfriend, both making a very soft sound.

Jake kissed him roughly again, not daring to move his hands from where Jeremy was keeping them.

They kept kissing on the floor for awhile until the door opened very slowly with a soft creak. As soon as they heard that, they looked at the person in the doorway.  
  
Brooke looked away from them. "I'm not looking, the times up!" She said before going back the the group.  
  
Jake and Jeremy looked at each other for a moment, blushing, before getting up and going back into the living room.

Everyone in the circle looked at the two, smiling. Jeremy was about to join them in the circle again before Jake interrupted. "Hey, I think we're gonna go home right now." He said, looking at Jeremy.

Jeremy quickly nodded and stood up. "Yeah!" He ran over to Jake. The rest of the group giggled and laughed quietly as they left.

They both got into Jake's car quickly, looking at each other for a moment until Jake started driving to his house. Jeremy gently touched Jake through his pants, Jake sucked in a shaky breath before whispering "J-Jerm i'm driving."

Jeremy quickly took his hand away and put it in his own lap.

After awhile they got to Jake's house. They both got out of the car. Jake admired the other boy before kissing him softly, Jeremy kissing back more passionately. Jake pulled away and smiled a bit. "Inside, babe." He said with a slight smile and walked into his house 

When the front door was closed, Jeremy immediately kissed Jake passionately. Jake kissed back roughly. Jake honestly wasn't surprised that he wanted to have sex so bad, Jeremy was  _always_ horny.   
  
Jeremy grinds against Jake, a small sound coming out of the wavy haired boy. Jake pulled Jeremy close, fingers tangled in Jeremy's hair, as Jeremy slowly moved his hand down, touching the other gently.  
  
Jake gasped softly, keening into his hand as Jeremy moved faster. As Jake gasped Jeremy slipped his tongue into the others as Jeremy played with Jake's tongue slowly as Jake made a soft sound and rutted into his hand. Jeremy used his other hand and rested his hand on the side of his face, kissing him roughly and passionately, loving the sounds that the other boy made as he touched him.

Jeremy kissed him roughly before pulling away, panting. Jake rolled his head back, catching his breath. Jeremy looked at him and took the opportunity took kiss at his neck. Jake gasped quietly as Jeremy did this, eyes fluttering shut again as he grinds against the other boy. Jeremy stopped after a bit and took Jake's hand "Into your room.  _Now_." Jake nodded and quickly followed Jeremy as he was tugged to the others bedroom.

Jake stared up at Jeremy who was straddling him, face somehow reddening more. Jeremy slowly took off his own shirt, he tossed it away and took off the other boy's shirt. Jeremy admired the other boy for a moment before getting in front of him. Jake looked at him slightly as Jeremy tugged his pants and boxers down. He quickly closed his eyes and gulped.

Jeremy tossed the clothing away and gently licked the tip of his cock, a gasp coming from the other boy as Jeremy moved his head down in a bobbing movement. He held onto the base of his cock.

Jake moaned softly and laced his fingers in Jeremy's hair. Jeremy sucked gently on his shaft as Jake let out a string of sounds

Jeremy bobbed his head even faster after that as Jake moaned loudly. "Fuck~"

As Jeremy pulled off, followed with a quiet whine from Jake, he took off his own pants and boxers.

Jake looked up at the thinner boy and admired him, holding onto his hips. Jeremy blushed a bit and looked down at him before kissing Jake.

The kiss wasn't rough and passionate, it was more soft and loving. After a bit Jeremy pulled away, hand's resting on Jake's cheeks.

Jake pressed a quick soft kiss on his lips. "I love you."

Jeremy smiled a bit. "I love you too."

Jake smiled a bit and kissed him again, roughly. Jeremy kissed back with passion, gasping quietly as Jake wrapped his hand around his cock.

He moved his hand at a slow pace, Jeremy broke the kiss with the strings of moans.

Jake moved his hand quickly as Jeremy moved very loudly followed by long drawn out moans. Jeremy panted as Jake slowed down slightly. Jeremy kept his eyes closed as he reached his arm out, reaching around for lube.

Once Jeremy got the small bottle he opened it and coats his fingers with the liquid.

Without any hesitation he pushed a finger into the other boy's hole.

Jake gasped, the gasp was quickly followed by a moan as his back arched slightly off the bed. His hand moved quickly on Jeremy's length which elicited a loud moan from the other boy.

Jeremy quickly added more fingers as the sounds came more and more from the other.

When Jeremy took his fingers out Jake whined quietly as Jeremy slowly rolled a condom on and covered his length in lube. He slowly pushed into him

Jake gasped quietly as he felt Jeremy push in. He let out a string of beautiful loud sounds.

Jeremy paused for a second, panting, letting Jake get used to the feeling before quickly thrusting.

Jake moaned very loudly "Jer!" Jeremy thrusts 

As both boys let out loud moans of pleasure Jake felt that familiar feeling, a tight burning sensation.

"Fu-ck, Jeremy i'm close!" Jake yelled out as it encouraged Jeremy to go faster.

Jake gasped as he came, followed by a moan as he tensed slightly. Jeremy followed quickly after. Both just left as panting messes.

Jeremy broke the silence "I love you..."  
  
Jake smiled faintly "Love you too"  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaay the end!!! :DD


End file.
